Nimodipine, a lipid soluble substituted 1, 4-dihydropyridine with vasodilatatory properties, is indicated for prophylaxis and treatment of ischemic neurologic deficits caused by cerebral vasospasms after subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH). Currently, nimodipine treatment of ischemic brain injury is the first-line treatment. In man, nimodipine is rapidly absorbed after oral administration, and peak concentrations are generally attained within one hour. The terminal elimination half-life is approximately 8 to 9 hours but earlier elimination rates are much more rapid, equivalent to a half-life of 1-2 hours; a consequence is the need for frequent (every 4 hours) dosing. Nimodipine is eliminated almost exclusively in the form of metabolites and less than 1% is recovered in the urine as unchanged drug. Numerous metabolites, all of which are either inactive or considerably less active than the parent compound, have been identified. Because of a high first-pass metabolism, the bioavailability of nimodipine averages 13% after oral administration. The bioavailability is significantly increased in patients with hepatic cirrhosis, with Cmax approximately double that in normal, which necessitates lowering the dose in this group of patients.
Currently approved products in the US market are oral solid and liquid dosage forms of nimodipine. Nimodipine is marketed in the US as an oral dosage form, NIMOTOP® liquid- filled capsules (Bayer Pharmaceuticals Corp.) and equivalent generics. NIMOTOP® capsules and generic versions of the same each contain 30 mg of nimodipine and are commonly administered in a two-capsule 60 mg dose, and dosed every 4 hours. In the event that a patient is unconscious or unable to swallow, the nimodipine capsule contents are extracted by syringe and administered via an intraoral or an intranasal (e.g., naso-gastric) tube. The medical practitioner administering the dose may either unknowingly or due to improper handling, extract less than the full amount of the liquid dose from the capsule, thus introducing substantial risk of incomplete dosing and placing undue burden on medical professionals. The incomplete dosing is exacerbated by the relatively small dosage volumes involved and high drug concentration of drug in the commercially available capsules. Hence, a practitioner's failure to dose the full amount of the high-concentration, small volume liquid from the commercial capsules could lead to a significant under dose of nimodipine. Also, the FDA has noted in warnings related to oral nimodipine administration via nasogastric tubes that because a standard needle does not fit on an oral syringe, the formulation within a capsule is extracted using an intravenous syringe. The use of intravenous syringes to extract nimodipine formulation from the capsule increases the chance of medication being inadvertently administered intravenously instead of by mouth or nasogastric tube.
To quickly and effectively treat or control disease progression following SAH, intravenous administration of nimodipine is usually preferred. Intravenous (IV) Nimodipine is approved in Europe and marketed in Europe by Bayer under the trade name Nimotop®. The current commercially marketed injectable nimodipine (Bayer's Nimotop®) available in Europe and other regulated markets contains large amounts of organic solvent—about 23.7% ethanol and 17% polyethylene glycol 400. The large amount of ethanol in Nimotop is harmful for those suffering from alcoholism or impaired alcohol metabolism and in pregnant or breast feeding women. Also, high concentrations of ethanol may cause pain and irritation at the injection site. IV Nimotop is most often infused continuously up to three weeks. Due to the high alcohol content in Bayer's IV Nimotop solution, it is diluted by co-infusing saline and dextrose by way of a three-way stopcock.
Nimodipine has poor water solubility and is therefore difficult to formulate as an aqueous injectable. That is the reason that Nimotop IV infusion solution utilizes up to 23.7% of alcohol as a co-solvent to solubilize nimodipine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,956 describes parenteral formulations containing nimodipine, that contain 0.01-0.4% by weight of nimodipine, relative to 100 parts by weight of a solvent consisting of 30-70% by weight, preferably 45-70% by weight, of water, 15-40% by weight, preferably 15- 30% by weight, of propylene glycol and/or polyethylene glycol, preferably with a mean molecular weight of 200, 400 and 600, 15-30% by weight, preferably 15-25% by weight, of ethanol, and, where appropriate, customary auxiliaries and/or additives.
Through its Adverse Event Reporting System (AERS) and other sources, including published literature, the FDA has identified 31 cases of nimodipine errors between 1989 and 2009, with 25 involving the administration of the contents of the oral capsule intravenously according to the FDA. Four patients who received nimodipine intravenously died, while another 5 suffered severe reactions and one patient suffered permanent harm, according to the agency.
There exists an unmet medical need for an easy to administer nimodipine dosage form for patients who find it difficult or are unable to swallow and patients who are unconscious. An additional imperative is the need to eliminate serious life threatening medication errors as aresult of improper administration of drug.